Timing generators are extensively used in various applications, such as depth-imaging devices. Generally, depth-imaging devices generate images in three dimensions (for example, x-direction, y-direction, and z-direction), allowing depth-imaging devices to detect movement for gesture control and/or other three-dimensional vision applications. Time-of-flight (TOF) sensing is one technique employed by depth-imaging devices. TOF sensing measures a travel time required for light emitted by a depth-imaging device to reach a target and return as reflected light to the depth-imaging device. The travel time (often referred to as a time delay) is measured as a phase shift between the emitted light and the reflected light, which can be used to calculate a distance. Depth-imaging devices include an image sensor for sensing the reflected light and generating analog signals representing imaging information. Timing generators for generating timing signals for operating the image sensor, along with other components of the depth-imaging device, are typically required. Although existing timing generators and associated methods for generating timing signals have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.